Uma Visita Ao Hospital Portuguese
by CardsAndLyras
Summary: This'll be translated to English later, ok? O Toby está pela quarta vez num novo hospital depois de ter ficado paralisado sem motivo aparente, este é o seu primeiro dia lá e ele recebe uma visita de Zeo, o seu melhor amigo. Esta história é um diálogo entre os dois.


Toby estava aborrecido. Na sua idade,os adolescentes fariam de tudo para faltar à escola, mas esse não é o seu caso.

Sempre considerado um aluno exemplar.

Sem faltas, sem negativas, só notas altas…

E, de repente, sem qualquer aviso prévio - deixou de andar, ficou paralisado.

Segundo Zeo, que tinha calhado na mesma turma que Toby, os professores não tinham ficado felizes com o seu problema de saúde. A professora de Inglês chegou mesmo a gritar numa aula porque é que esta situação tinha acontecido ao Toby e não o Zeo, já que ele lhe dava muitos problemas em aula, enquanto o Toby era quieto e calado. A professora chegou mesmo a dizer que não percebia como é que eles se davam bem e que ao Zeo lhe respondeu: 'Os opostos atraem-se' e, segundo ele, toda a turma se pôs a rir e a dizer que eles namoravam.

Toby estava imerso nesses pensamentos quando a porta do seu quarto do hospital se abriu.

Do outro lado estava Zeo, com uma enfermeira para o ajudar. Toby ainda a ouviu dizer:

- A cama 40 é aquela ali. - E apontava para o Toby.

Zeo caminhava com o seu ar animado de sempre enquanto agradecia à enfermeira. De seguida, virou costas e foi ter com Toby.

- Atão Tóbe! 'Tás fixe?

Toby riu-se:

- Acabaste de me chamar 'Tóbe'? E ainda por cima falas assim?

- O Toby quer que eu lhe fale como ele fala comigo? - Disse o Zeo a gozar um pouco com Toby, a fim de o fazer rir.

- Não, mas podias falar de uma forma um pouco mais normal e menos… chunga.

Zeo ficou boquiaberto. Ele nunca tinha ouvido o Toby a dizer tal palavra.

- Só queria deixar-te animado por 'tares aqui no hospital… Quero dizer, deve ser péssimo ter que 'tar aqui durante vários dias só a olhar para o que há no quarto e o quarto não tem nada de interessante. Eu até ficava aqui contigo para te fazer companhia se pudesse…

Toby interrompeu o Zeo:

- Mas não podes. As visitas são da uma às sete e, para além disso, tens que ir à escola.

- Mas Toby… Eu não quero! Os stôres 'tão sempre a dizer-me milhares de coisas para te dizer e nem sequer as consigo memorizar!

- Queres fazer o quê então? Que os professores me venham visitar ao hospital? Isso nunca irá acontecer!

Toby e Zeo partem-se a rir.

- Se não fosse pedir muito, tu ias à escola e eu ficava aqui a substituir-te. - Oferece-se Zeo.

- Mas Zeo, isso não faz sentido. Eu estou aqui porque não posso andar.

- Existem cadeiras de rodas. E os teus pais têm dinheiro, podes comprar uma e pronto!

- Mas Zeo, eu estou aqui a fazer exames todos os dias porque os médicos não fazem ideia do que se passou com as minhas pernas.

Zeo sentou-se na cama de Toby.

- Ohhhh. Isso quer dizer então que tens que ficar à espera que se descubra o que se passa?

- Sim.

- Porque é que os médicos são tão incompetentes?! Achas que seria melhor se fosses para outro hospital? Eu falo com os teus pais por causa das contas…

- Não. Estou neste hospital desde ontem. Demora-se algumas semanas até descobrir os problemas. Acredito que vai ser desta que se vai descobrir o que se passa!

Toby sorriu para Zeo. E Zeo adicionou com sarcasmo:

- Claro, claro… Mas tu já disseste isso pelos três hospitais que passámos antes deste.

- Não sei… É uma sensação…

- Esperemos que sim. A team dungeon tem de se despachar o mais depressa possível para termos a oportunidade de ser número um. Quantos mais anos passam, menos oportunidades temos de o conseguir…

Toby sorriu novamente e afirmou:

- Vai ser rápido, vais ver. Num abrir e fechar de olhos nós estamos aqui, estamos no topo da tabela do mundo!

Zeo riu-se.

- Isso era fixe! - Disse ele.

- Tens treinado Beyblade? - Interrogou o Toby.

- Todos os dias… - Respondeu o Zeo.

- Melhoraste?

- Piorar era impossível, n'é? Acredito que melhorei um pouco, mas nada que se compare ao Masamune. Muito menos que se compare a ti.

- Por falar no Masamune, sabes que é feito dele?

- Deve estar na cochinchina, a viver uma vida luxuosa e nós aqui…

Seguiu-se um silêncio, que terminou com Toby a desculpar-se.

- Desculpa por tudo o que se passou.

Zeo estava um pouco confuso.

- Oh, não tem nada a ver com a tua situação actual. Se 'tivesses bem, 'távamos aqui nos Estados Unidos na mesma… O Masamune em nenhures e nós aqui a comer merda…

- Zeo, fala com um pouco mais de respeito, estamos num hospital, é um local público…

- As pessoas que s'a fodam. Se não me querem ouvir, que tapem os ouvidos.

E a conversa entre os dois seguiu-se por algum tempo, a conversar apenas sobre o que Zeo aprendeu na escola naquele dia. Zeo demorou um pouco a explicar-se, pois já não se lembrava de tudo e tinha de parar um pouco para pensar.

Duas horas depois…

Zeo abraçou Toby.

- Que estás a fazer? - Perguntou o Toby.

- Estou-me a despedir do meu amigo.

- Porquê?

- Já são sete horas, vou ser corrido daqui.

Toby sorriu, mas da sua face também escorriam lagrimas. Ele estava visivelmente triste por Zeo o abandonar mais uma vez.

Zeo reparou nisso, e portanto agarrou nas mãos de Toby e, sem desviar o olhar uma única vez, disse-lhe:

- Toby: Tal como tenho sempre feito enquanto estavas nos outros hospitais, irei sempre, sempre visitar-te. E amanhã cá estarei nov...

Toby sorriu e interrompeu Zeo:

- Agradeço-te por tudo, Zeo. Mas não é preciso vires cá todos os dias!

- Sim é, Toby. Faço tudo pelo meu melhor amigo. E amanhã, voltarei com os stôres!

- Não, Zeo! Tu não vais fazer isso!

Zeo riu-se.

- Pois, estava só a brincar, mas seria bem fixe. Pelo menos não teria de te dizer as matérias e os tpc's por um dia. Seria menos para me preocupar.

Apareceu uma enfermeira, que se dirigiu a Zeo e lhe avisou:

- Menino, terá de sair daqui. A hora de visitas já terminou.

- Sim, estou a ir agora. – Zeo soava como um rapaz muito simpático ao pé das enfermeiras.

Zeo aproximou-se de Toby e deu-lhe um beijo na cara. Toby sorriu e corou.

- Desculpa-me, mas vou ter de me ir embora. Sê o número um na recuperação!

- Eu serei! - Toby riu-se ainda mais.

Zeo foi-se embora do hospital em direcção a sua casa, deixando assim o seu melhor amigo sozinho na sua cama no hospital, a olhar para os objectos em seu redor e à espera que o seu melhor amigo o viesse visitar no dia seguinte depois da escola.


End file.
